Daughter of Evil
by Danced
Summary: Kagamine Rin is used to ruling with a spiteful hand, but will her ways ever change - especially when her beloved family is in danger? This story if based off the songs by the vocaloids: Daughter of Evil, TwiRight Prank, Servant of Evil, Regret Message, Daughter of White and Re-Birthday. I suggest watching them after reading! Please submit reviews, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

In a religious, faraway land filled with odd-looking citizens, a young girl by the name of Kagamine Rin had taken her place on the throne. She was a fine young lady of 14 years. Choppy blond hair had encompassed her Asian-toned skin. Her round, turquoise eyes withheld thick, long eyelashes. She was nearly perfect. Next to her in the family tree was Kagamine Len. They were twins, the same lush, blond hair and round eyes were shared. But for one thing, they did not share the throne. Len was her servant, her vassal. He was the original heir to the throne, but his great love for his only family had surpassed tradition.

He had generously given the power to her, not realizing the impending doom he has inflicted on her subjects. Rin possessed a dark, twisted heart. She was selfish and greedy; she demanded more power. Everyone in the kingdom feared the young ruler despite her age. Len was the exact opposite. A kind gentleman, he was. He did not mind his sister's cruelty or do anything about it, for he knew that now, she was in charge – not her older brother. Despite this, the two Kagamines were two peas in a pod. They were inseparable, or so they thought…

The commoners had hair the pigment green, whichever shade. One, though, was an outcast – a young maiden that bore platinum hair, often seen loitering on the streets. She was born with the name Yowane Haku. Due to her difference, not one wished to be of her accomplice. In the deeper part of the kingdom lay a grove of trees, where Haku flees to in times of great melancholy. Today was one of those times. Next to a towering tree, she knelt at its great roots.

"I'm sorry for being alive… Please, Lord… Give me a friend." She whispers, as tears stream down her bright cheeks. She plays this over and over again in her mind and out loud.

A woman with light green hair lay on the ground unconscious without Haku noticing. Whilst Haku stood, her eyes had met with the pale woman's. She fell back down in shock at the ill lady. She quickly checked for vital signs and found a weak pulse. Without hesitation, she applied mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. The woman awoke drenched in sweat. Haku held her hands firmly and looked her in the eyes.

"Sh, you're alright now. Relax." Said she with a reassuring smile.

The woman calmed down and shakily introduced herself.  
"A pleasure t-to meet you. They call my by the name Hatsune Miku, a-and you are?"  
Haku thought for a moment, thinking that this was yet another elaborate joke set up by her neighbors. She was to leave the woman in the forest, but then she saw the look in Miku's eyes. There was no way someone could fake fragility and innocence that way. Haku let out a sigh and shook Miku's hand.  
"Haku. Yowane Haku."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading my first chapter! I'll be updating ASAP. Please submit reviews, that would be greatly appreciated!**

**I love you all :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_The girls had a few chats and exchanged information, and as fast as that, they became friends. They agreed that this exact spot is where they would meet without being judged. The sky grew dark and thick clouds swiveled around the moon. Both ladies knew instantly that it was time to go, or face the wrath of Queen Rin._

* * *

The Queen lay lazily on her bright, yellow throne. With her legs put up on the armrests, she let out a very audible yawn. She called on her beloved brother, and he came forth.  
"Brother, let us go to the shore." She said with a warm smile.  
"Yes Milady." At that, Len held her hand with poise and led her down the aisle. As they went out of the castle, Rin had spotted a man of blue hair, whom she found rather attractive. Len had seen her staring in awe and jokingly elbowed her. Rin's cheeks flushed and they continued on their way. Conversations had popped up from no where whilst at the beach, and Rin has never seemed happier to spend time with her brother. Len showed her an old tradition.  
"Write your wish on a piece of parchment and place it in a little bottle. If you let it flow with the sea, someday your wish will come true."  
"What do you wish for?" asked Rin.  
"For Milady to be happy for ever and ever."  
"If that's what you want, then stay with me always. I'm the happiest when you're with me."  
"I'll be glad if I can do that…"

They went back into the town proper, holding every second close to their hearts. Though they were enjoying themselves, the subjects felt alarmed at the presence of the cruel girl. After a few terrified stares from the commoners to the Queen, she felt uneasy and requested that they go back.

Len had carried her lovingly in his arms and brought her back to the castle. He carefully laid her in her satin bed and kissed her good night. Len then trudged onward to his own bed and got under the sheets. There was no light in his room, except for the luminescence of the moon. The room's ambiance is one of the greatest contributions to his sleep, but now, it didn't seem to work. After what seemed like hours of restlessness, his mind came across his only sister.

He thought about her inner beauty, how she really is inside. Was there something wrong with Rin acting kind SOLELY to him? It is not her fault she had become this way. It was their parents who separated them while they were younger. All they thought about was the economic privileges this wretched kingdom would receive, and not the welfare of their children. Len grasped at his pillow at his painful memory of Rin being taken away. It was in their garden. Rin was making a rose circlet when their corrupt father had carried her away. She dropped the bare, unfinished rose circlet on the ground as she screamed at the sudden movement. She started crying and reaching for Len's warm hand as he too became teary-eyed.

Len shook off the memory as his eyes started to become heavy. He blinked once, twice and soundlessly drifted away into sleep. The next morning, he heard a light knock on his door. With each attempt to knock, it became more boisterous. Len shot up in bed and scratched his eyes. He approached the door and opened it, a giddy Rin behind it all along.

"Brother, you have overslept. The servants and I were not able to eat due to our cook's lack of ingredients. I shall go get berries in the market." She said in a saccharine tone.

Len's eyes grew wide.  
"No, Rin. I'll do it, you stay here, alright?"  
"…Alright."

Len had taken off his pajamas and put on a black tunic with golden lining and ruffles. Rin had brushed his hair and put it into his signature mini-ponytail. After a few minutes, he was ready to go.  
"I'll go into the forest grove to get fresher berries, so don't look for me at the market." He said in a playful manner. Rin nodded, gave him a pat on the back and sent him over yonder. She stared out the palace window as Len disappeared into the forest's abundance of trees. Her eyes followed his path back to castle and she couldn't help but notice the charming man with blue hair from before. She decided to make her move someday, so she'll let this opportunity pass.

Whilst in the forest, Len could hear distinct chortles coming from one direction. He followed the source and saw two young maidens by the Millenium Tree. He was shocked, for Rin forbade her subjects to cross the borderline. One was a girl who bore platinum hair, and the other… Oh my. Len's eyes sparkled at her bedazzling aura. Her long, green pigtails swaying in the mystical wind. She was but a simple girl, but was absolutely beautiful by all accounts. Len made the mistake of stepping forward, for a stray branch had cracked and alarmed the two. Haku and Miku panicked and fled from the forest, not noticing Len behind a tree at all. Len was still amazed at Miku, and decided to seek her out.

* * *

**A/N: Two chapters in a day? I must be cray-cray!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys are liking it so far. I also hope that you think it isn't just another anime story, because it ISN'T.**

**Just wait and see. Anyway, TTYL my loves :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_Len had gotten out of the forest and onto the kingdom's pavement. He looked around for that marvelous woman, but to no avail, he saw only the regular commoners. Len traveled back to the forest to retrieve Rin's berries._

* * *

Rin has not moved in place, and if anyone inside the castle tried to move her away form the window, she would claw his or her eyes out. Take Maid Luka as an example. She politely asked Rin to move away so that she could clean the window she had stained with her fingerprints. Rin viciously used her pumps to kick Luka in the shin. She staggered away, mortified by her newly formed bruise. Rin intensely searched for the man with blue hair and her brother. It has been almost an hour, and Len has not arrived.

Rin finally moved away from the window and rushed to the door. When she opened it with great force, all eyes turned to her. Chills were sent down the commoners' spines that they all went to their respective houses - all but two. A girl with green hair had come out of a corridor, holding hands with her blue-haired prince. Rin's eyes twitched at the sight, though still far away from them. At that moment, Len had come out from the forest with assorted berries in a woven basket. He saw his sister fuming over the couple and quickly rushed over to her. Len embraced his sister and whispered for her to calm down. He stroked her hair and continued to comfort her before she did something inferior.

He led Rin back to the castle, leaving Miku shivering in place.  
"K-Kaito, what did you think she wanted?" she said nervously.  
"My love, have you done anything wrong lately?"  
Miku shifted in place and pressed herself against Kaito.  
"I-I don't know…."

Rin flew into rage back at the castle, smashing porcelain and turning over chairs. Len grabbed her hands and she looked at him with runny eyes. She wrapped her arms around her beloved brother and soaked his tunic in sweat and tears.  
"Kill her…" She silently whispered.

Len's heart dropped as he was torn between his cherished sister and his newly found love.  
"I will answer that.." He said, stopping his tears from falling.

In the nigh, when everyone was sleeping, Len had gone into the forest and heard the same murmurs from earlier. He knew it was her, he could hear her angelic voice. Oddly, though, he could not hear her companion with her. He walked into her unintentionally bumped into her, and when he did. Miku stopped dead in her tracks.

"Len, your majesty?"

Len did not speak. He did not breathe. He unsheathed his sword and drove it straight through her chest. He pulled it out and ran back to the palace. Back to safety. Back to Rin.

* * *

**A:N/ Short chapter is short. Anyway, I don't feel very proud of this chapter... ):**

**Lemme know what you guys think. REVIEWS PLS!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Rin was impatiently pacing in the throne room. When she saw Len covered in blood, she shivered._  
_"I'm sorry… I scared you."_  
_Rin smiled uneasily and assisted Len to the bathing chamber. Before he shut the door, he gave her a kiss goodnight._

* * *

Len had already gone to sleep, but not Rin. Rin climbed out of her satin bed and called on Minister Gakupo. She ordered him to burn down the ALL the houses in the kingdom. The minister was doubtful, but did it anyway. In the morning, Len opened his curtains and was horrified. Where the houses were supposed to be lay piles of ashes. He also heard people ranting and slamming on the palace door. Len came down as quickly as he could, and for the first time in a long time, he saw Rin hiding behind her throne – scared.

Her army of soldiers stood readily behind the doors, ready to charge at any moment. Everyone could hear Kaito's rant of bloodlust.  
"We shall capture the Queen, and BEHEAD HER AT THREE!"  
The crowd bravely spoke up agreeing with Kaito. Oddly, an unidentified woman's voice was the loudest

Upon hearing these words, Rin cried silently. Len cautiously led Rin into the attic to safety. When they were there, they heard the palace doors break down. Battle cries were heard and Rin's army charged onward. After hiding in the hot attic for hours, Rin heard the very sign of their defeat, Kaito's Victory Cry.  
Everyone celebrated, but the previous unidentified woman reminded everyone that they still needed to find the Queen. They agreed simultaneously and footsteps clattered everywhere. Adrenaline rushed through the twins' veins.

"If this is what we deserve" said Len "then I shall tempt this fate."  
Len disrobed and gave his clothes to Rin, while she looked up to him with a distraught look in her eyes.  
"Wear this and escape immediately. It will be all right, we're twins. Certainly no one will notice."  
The twins swapped clothes, and Len kissed Rin for the last time.

Len, disguised as Rin, ran into the throne room, where the angry mob awaits. They captured him and led him away. Rin ran down following them with bloodshot eyes. When she exited the palace, she saw them leading Le into a jail cell. The woman, who announced herself as Meiko, reassured that the Queen will get what she deserves when the bell tocks at three. Everyone cheered.

Rin put on a dark cloak to disguise herself even more, and ran towards the guillotine, where thousands were waiting. Rin soaked her cloak, crying for hours, knowing that the petite Queen could not pose a threat against an army of a thousand. The bell rang at exactly three, and the commoners rejoiced seeing their "queen" put into the guillotine. Len locked eyes with Rin, and gave a warm smile. He mouthed the words  
"I love you."  
The commoners counter down "Three, two, one!"  
As the blade lowered, Rin gave out a shrill cry.


	5. Chapter 5

_Len's head rolled into a basket, and the crowd left mockingly. Rin stood there for the whole day, hear heart entirely shattered._

* * *

Haku fled to the Millennium Tree. She got into fetal position at its roots, and wept bitterly. The loss of her newly found friend was worse than having no friend at all. "I'm sorry for being alive!" She screamed out.  
"I wish that I could've died at your place… Why…Why?"

Haku gathered all her strength and moved to a chapel by the palace's shore. The people who resided around it told Haku that she had nothing to run for, since the Queen is now dead. They didn't know the real reason why she left. In the nigh, a cold, ill blond woman of torn clothing approached Haku. Haku, of course took her in, not knowing who she was.

Haku nursed her back to health, and before long, they became close – just like her and Miku. Rin introduced herself as Len, knowing that that's what Len would want her to do, and Haku believed and trusted her. Later at night, Haku overheard Rin at the confessional and she gasped in horror.  
"How can this be?" Haku asked herself. She closed her eyes, processing what she had just heard.  
"She truly is the daughter of evil!" At that, Haku ran to the front door to tattle on Rin. She then thought twice… What great power does the Queen possess?

Haku decided to keep this for herself and extinguish the evil from the land for good. The next morning, Haku spots Rin in the water by the shore, draped in a pink shawl.

* * *

Rin remembers the day when Len had taken her to the shore and taught her the old tradition. At the moment, she possessed an empty bottle and parchment paper.

_ "God, please….please, if we were to be reborn….it would be nice if we were to be twins again._  
_ Yeah, it will….."_  
Rin places the parchment in the bottle and conceals it with a cork. She lets it drift from the shore and into the horizon. She smiled as she watched it fade into the sun. A single tear drops from that smiling face, and as the tears multiplied, it turned into a full grown wail of pain. She falls on her knees onto the sandy terrain.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry Len… I've failed you..."

* * *

Haku watches her from the distance and comes up behind her. With a dagger in hand, she ends it all with a single stab. It was odd, though, whilst Rin collapsed, Haku could have sworn she saw an image of a young boy who looked exactly like her...

* * *

**A/N: See, I told you it wasn't just any other anime... Well, to be honest, the vocaloid family isn't anime at all... So I was automatically correct!**


End file.
